


The Start of Something

by Lehuka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is Bad at Feelings, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Crushes, Deceit | Janus Sanders Needs a Hug, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts Third Year, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Tries, Romance, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Crush, Updates Sporadically, sortaaa?, thats it, thats the fic in a nutshell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lehuka/pseuds/Lehuka
Summary: It's their third year at Hogwarts: they've settled into their own, found things they love to do. Made friends, made teams, made new lives. And now, from one single crucial moment, everything might change in the best possible way.Things change, things break, things merge and form into something completely new.It's the start of something, that's for sure.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	1. A Fateful Meeting Pt.1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orangelegs (on tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=orangelegs+%28on+tumblr%29).



The Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch tryout Friendly. An event attended by the most avid of local Quidditch folk of Hogwarts… scoping out the upcoming and new Quidditch players could mean seeing the future of the sport. Many a Quidditch master has come out of these tryouts, and it makes sense that people would flock. 

Virgil didn’t think this many though. He’s been sitting on one of the benches close to the commentator’s booth, watching in thinly veiled apprehension as people fill in the seats next to him. The only reason he’s here is because Logan asked him to be: the commentator frets endlessly that he’s going to be left behind by the other rotating student commentators. They’re not nearly as statistically advanced as Logan… perhaps a bit more charismatic, but otherwise, Logan is ahead of the game by far. His sketchbook lies open, waiting for some interesting drawing to adorn it. Virgil sighs. Who is he kidding? 

He’s also here to check out Roman King. As Logan put it, he’s ‘infatuated’. The Gryffindor had been a chaser for three years now, one of the very few to be put on the team in his very first year. Popular as all hell, maybe one of the most talented chasers ever to grace the school team, regarded largely as being the most attractive guy in school and completely oblivious to his existence. 

Why wouldn’t he be though? Virgil’s just a quiet, rude, prickly Ravenclaw. Besides Logan, who he’d met in childhood and not Hogwarts, he has all of zero friends. His sketchbook mocks him with its emptiness now: they both know that the only thing going to be drawn in it is little doodles of Roman flying about on his broom. 

“I’m sorry, is this seat taken?” 

“I guess now it is. Sit, fine, just don’t bother me,” Virgil hisses at the offending person, an enthusiastic Hufflepuff. His face has game paint, done in Gryffindor colours. It’s crude, but not the worst Virgil has seen sitting in the crowd. The boys things are thrown at his feet, and he produces his wand from his pocket and uses an altered version of the Red Sparks Spell to show his pride loudly and boisterously.  _ Fuckin Hufflepuffs.  _

“Could you cut that out? I’m  _ trying  _ to focus here,”

“Oh! I’m sorry. Should I leave?”

“Well, you already got all your things all over so I’d say you should just sit tight. Don’t want to make things a bigger mess,”

“O-okay, I just don’t want to intrude, but if you say it’s alright…” 

The Hufflepuff adjusts his glasses and settles next to Virgil. It’s only a few moments of silence before he breaks the silence again. 

“I think we got off on the wrong foot. Hi! I’m Patton!” 

“Hi Patton, I don’t care,” Virgil rolls his eyes, and starts sketching the number 6 chaser who is stretching down on the grass of the pitch. 

“Oh hey, great drawing,” Patton notes, peering over Virgil's shoulder, “Is that Roman King?” 

Virgil pulls the book to his chest, a plethora of cursing sounding off in his mind.  _ No no, it won’t matter, everyone has a crush on Roman! Or you can say that this is just for the paper, or I’m practicing or something…  _

“Do you have  _ any  _ manners? Mind your own business!” 

“I’m sorry, again… um… who are you here to see?” Patton continues to pester Virgil. Virgil rolls his eyes, accepting at this point that the only thing that will stop Patton from attempting conversation is moving from this stellar seat, and that’s not going to happen. Best just talk to this ‘Patton’ and hope he stops talking sooner rather than later. And doesn’t say anything about the sketches. 

“The name’s Virgil- I’m a friend of the commentator. He likes someone to give him constructive criticism about his commentary after the match. According to him, I’m the only one he can trust to be brutally honest with him,” Virgil sighs, leaning back to look at Patton and putting his sketchbook aside. Patton’s eyes go comically large behind his glasses, and a light blush dusts his cheeks as he peers at the dark haired commentator in the booth nearby. 

“You know Logan… I- uh- that’s his name, right?” 

“Uh… yeah! How do you know him?”  _ Color me surprised. Someone here flustered over the nerd.  _

When he thinks about it, Logan certainly isn’t  _ un _ attractive. But they’ve been friends for so long, he honestly doesn’t see Logan in that way at all. 

“He sits next to me in Transfigurations. Logans… really super smart. And nice… he helps me with the switching spells when I can’t get them. He makes them look easy,” Patton squirms in his seat, his blush deepening. Virgil’s not stupid: he knocks Patton’s shoulder with his. This Hufflepuff has more to him than Virgil initially pegged him for if he’s holding a flame for pocket protector. 

“You like him!” 

“Nooo!” 

“Yeah, you do, I’m not dumb,” 

“Well- if I do then… you like Roman!” 

Virgil is flushed all at once, and shoves Patton. Hard. Patton simply giggles, laughing at him. Virgil can’t help how the corner of his mouth rugs up into a half smile. 

“Shut  _ up _ !! Doesn’t everyone?” 

“It’s true! Ah! Don’t worry, I won’t tell him,” Patton presents his pinky in childlike fashion, to which Virgil ignores in favor of the more important knowledge there. 

“You know Roman?” 

“Yeah, we’ve been friends since the Sorting Hat in our first year.” 

The horn is blown for the Friendly to begin, and briefly the two boys turn their attention to the match. Roman is there, flying about faster than anyone else on the pitch, his brother Remus on the opposing Slytherin team seemingly purposefully beating every matter of ball at him. 

There’s a new Seeker on the Slytherin team as well… it’s easy to tell who it is: Janus, the one who everyone is sure is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named spawn due to his magic-induced snake features. Almost all the other players completely ignore him, letting Janus rely on himself to dodge incoming Bludgers on the hunt for the snitch rather than act as a team. Sort of sad, but the potential Seeker seems serene. Remus, oddly enough, is the only one who consistently protects Janus: wisely, he sticks by the Seeker knocking all the bludgers sent his way to Roman and bumping the Gryffindor seeker when he gets too close. Logan points this out from his tower. He's perfect for commentary, at least moves and tactics wise: he sees the bigger picture, and between the lines. 

“Patton-” “Virgil-” they overlap each other, both laughing after. 

“You go first,” Patton allows. 

“Now, this is only if you want to, but what if we introduced our friends to each other? I’ll get Logan to open up to you, if you can get me a solid introduction with Roman. Butter me up and all that. How does the afterparty in the courtyard sound?” 

“Deal!” Patton squeals, presenting his hand to shake. This time, Virgil takes his hand wholeheartedly. 


	2. A Fateful Meeting Pt.2

As they leave the stands, the plan set, Virgil can’t stop fretting. What if Roman doesn’t like him? There are girls and boys alike fawning over him every day: he watched three different people give him their numbers just yesterday. What if he doesn’t like guys? Patton assures him that he did, but what if he actually doesn’t? 

“Virgil, how was I?” 

“Smart, saw exactly what was happening. Felt a bit dry in the second half, though,” Virgil says automatically. Logan nods thoughtfully.

“I see that. I wish I could find a… a co-commentator to provide comedic relief as I spout facts…” 

Virgil has a stroke of genius. He looks at Logan thoughtfully, recalling the many many many puns that Patton had spouted throughout the friendly. 

“I know a guy,” 

“Really? Virgil, I mean no offense, but I was not aware you knew many people,” Logan quips. Virgil makes a mocking gasp, holding a hand to his heart. 

“But really- I can introduce him at the party. How does that sound?” 

“You’re a lifesaver, Virgil. What would I do without you?” Logan smiles in that way of his: it’s a slow smile that creeps onto his face unhurried. It’s reminiscent of Virgil’s childhood: he’s seen that smile many times. 

“Die, probably. In a ditch. Alone,” Virgil shrugs. 

“Oh, certainly,” 

At the same time that Virgil and Logan make their way to the courtyard, Patton excitedly waits for Roman outside the changing room. It’s like this every match: Roman does fantastically, Patton cheers him on animatedly, they walk back to the castle together while Roman bathes in Patton’s nearly overwhelming compliments. Today is different: today, Patton is going to be sneaky. Patton the spy, Patton the person on the inside. Patton, the person who made a deal like an adult so he could have some time with Logan. 

And Virgil’s plenty nice (after a little while), and Roman needs someone to be truthful with him (that what Virgil does with Logan, isn’t it?), so this will be perfect! 

“Hey, Pat, what are you so excited about?” 

“I made a new friend today!” Patton smiles at Roman brightly, who hides his face behind a hand.

“Hey, easy on the spotlights!” Roman laughs. Patton externally laughs with him, but internally is plotting. How am I going to get Virgil a conversation with Roman? He’s not going to talk to someone as initially gloomy as him on his own. 

“You should meet him, he’s so nice!” 

“Yeah? What’s he like? Nothing like Janus, I hope,” Roman asks, taking the bait, as they walk towards the courtyard. Patton swings his bag about excitedly, completely ignoring his jab at Patton’s other friend. Patton doesn’t talk about Janus and his relationship often: they’re friends, they’ve been friends since they were in 1st year charms together, but not publicly. Janus remains mostly solitary when in school, but they’ve gone to Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley together on weekends and summertimes often. Sometimes with Remus tagging along, sometimes just the two of them and Butterbeer. It’s been a while since they hung out… perhaps that’s why he joined the Quidditch team… It's a good way to talk with Remus without being totally conspicuous. And, Patton can cheer him on from the sidelines without any harsh lashback. 

“Well, his name’s Virgil, and he’s super duper fun. He seems all dark and brooding at first but is actually really smart and cool. You’d like him a lot!” Patton taps his chin as if the thought just occurred to him, “Hey! He’s going to be at the afterparty, I can introduce you two!” 

“Eh, I don’t know… he doesn’t really seem like my type,” 

“Could you try? For me?” Patton gives Roman puppy eyes, and the chaser gives in, patting his head. 

“Fine, fine. I’ll give it a go. But remember what I said? I don’t have a whole lot of time for extracurricular activities besides Quidditch if I’m going to make captain next year. So I can be his friend, but I can’t do it if it’s like a club or anything. I’m barely going to pass my O.W.L.S. at this rate anyhow- really got to work on that stuff,” 

“No! No, he’s not like that,” heh, I hope not. 

The gears start turning in his head. Roman needs help with school. Virgil’s a Ravenclaw, and I think he gets good marks, right? Right? 

“If you say so, Pat,” Roman bumps Patton's shoulder playfully, still oblivious to his internal struggles. “Hey, what happened with your guy? Logan, was it?” Patton’s face instantly turns beet red. 

“If things go my way today, then I might be going doing something on the down Lo… gan,” Patton grins. 


	3. All The Pieces Fall Into Place

When they finally arrive at the event, Patton and Virgil wink at each other from across the room. Virgil is having his ear talked off by Logan- Patton counts his blessings that no one else has approached them. 

“Hey, Roman, I see Virgil. I’m going to go send him over to say hi, okay?”

“Alright, my dear friend. Remus appears to be hiding a bar of Frog Spawn Soap behind his back over by the punch, so I will go intercept that-” 

“Alright, bye bye!” Patton eagerly depearts his dear friend in favor of dashing over to Logan and Virgil. They’re chatting about this or that, and Virgil catches Patton’s eyes with a smirk. 

“Hey, Logan, here’s that guy I was talking about. He’d be the perfect co-commentator!” 

And there he is. Logan, the most brilliant Ravenclaw there ever was. Patton waves nervously, an awkward smile adorning his face.  _ A co-commentator? That could work. I could do that. And I would be sitting next to Logan for entire games! Not to mention we’d have to talk outside of class about it. This is bloody fantastic.  _

“H-hi there… I’m Patton,” Patton extends a hand to shake. Logan hums, and takes it. 

“Do I know you from somewhere?” 

“Yeah! We sit next to each other in Transfigurations. You’re the smartest person I know,” Patton compliments him shyly, adoring the light blush that adorns Logan’s cheeks.

“I- uh, why thank you, Patton. It’s nice to be appreciated. I had no idea you think of me that way… I was sure you were trying to copy me. Everyone else seems to,” Logan seems sad for a moment, then realizes the mission at hand, “I do need a co-commentator with traits such as but not limited to a wide knowledge of Quidditch, charisma, a proficiency in comedy, as well as the ability to conduct… what’s the word… ah yes, banter,” Logan lists off, producing a small notepad from his pocket to make sure he had everything. 

“I can do that! I’ve seen every single game, for the most part… I follow a few of the school players so I like to show my support for them if I can. I think I’m pretty good with jokes too! Do you want to hear a Quidditch pun?” 

Logan nods seriously. Patton feels like he’s sweating under the intense scrutiny, but recalls an easy one he told Roman last week off the top of his head. 

“Hey, did you hear about that new Firebolt broom? They’re practically flying off the shelves!” Patton laughs at his own joke a little, and looks up at Virgil and Logan. Virgil snorts a short little chuckle and Logan breaks into an unsure smile. 

“You’ll be satisfactory. How about you come on… say, Friday’s Gryffindor Friendly? If you show up a little bit earlier I can show you the ropes.” 

“Just me and you?” 

“In all likelihood, yes,” Logan shrugs. Patton nearly dies of excitement. This is more than he could have asked for: now not only does Logan know his name, but he’s getting one-on-one time with him and will be with him for hours on end.  _ And _ , Logan will actually talk to him instead of ignoring him like usual. Blessings upon blessings. 

Time to fulfill his end of the bargain. Patton glances to Virgil, raising his eyebrows in a way he hopes looks secretive and super-spy like.  _ It’s go time, shadowling.  _

~~~~~

_ Is Patton trying to look cool? Or was he struck with some kind of eyebrow jelly-legs jinx from behind? What is happening?  _

Virgil gawks at Patton confusedly, genuinely confused at what he’s trying to convey. Eventually, he sighs and adjusts his glasses. 

“Super great to talk to you, Logan! I need to borrow Virgil for a moment, send me an owl, would you?” Patton smiles brightly. Logan meanwhile, makes a noise of agreement while scratching down notes into his pocket notebook. Patton drags Virgil away, and once they’re out of sight, jumps up and down shrieking in delight. 

“THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Oh my goodness, this is the  _ best _ ! Thank you, Virgil! I owe you one!” 

“Actually, you owe me an introduction,” Virgil deadpans, though unable to hide the small half-smile at Patton’s overexcitement. His eyes widen in realization. 

“Oh  _ yeah _ ! Alright, alright, so I asked him and Roman may have let it slip that he needs some kind of tutor! You know, Quidditch players have to have decent grades or else they can’t go to games. So, are you any good at Potions or Charms?” 

“Heh, those are my best classes,” Virgil thanks whatever led him to being a loner: when you’re alone most of the time you have a lot of time to study and be really good at class. 

“Okay! We can go over there and I’ll introduce you and you can help Roman pass his classes! You don’t have any other commitments do you? He doesn’t like it when people try to rope him into stuff…” Patton bites his lip nervously. Virgil, once again, praises his empty life. 

“Nope. No one really likes me in their groups,” Virgil blows air out of his pursed lips.

“Oh that’s so sad!! Why won’t everyone include you? Rude!” 

“Nah, I don’t really  _ want  _ to join any stupid clubs. I don’t fit in with any groups of people, anyway. I’m not any sort of prankster like Remus, or super intelligent like Logan, or a social butterfly like you, or a Quidditch aficionado like Roman, or anything like that. I’m a loner,” Virgil has accepted this fact. He doesn’t care about any of that stuff: he’s been alone with the exception of Logan for a while now. 

“You’re an artist!” Patton pipes up. Virgil rolls his eyes. 

“I’m not that good. And any self respecting wizard artist uses enchantments to make them move,”

“You know, Roman will probably let you paint him and do that enchantment stuff if you said you were an artist…” Patton hints slyly. Virgil narrows his eyes. 

“Don’t patronize me.” 

“Fine, fine! Ready to go?” Patton asks, clapping his hands together. Virgil runs a hand through his hair, adjusting it so the purple streaks are more apparent, calming his furiously spinning mind.  _ Here we go. Meeting my crush. A hallmark of school. I can do this.  _

“Let’s do this,” 

They’re walking over… they’re a few feet away… 

“Hey there Ro-Ro! I want you to meet my friend Virgil and your new best tutor for Charms!” 

Roman turns, grins… and it’s like all the lights have turned on. This boy, this evanescent star, is  _ looking,  _ really  _ looking  _ at Virgil and it’s like the whole world has been illuminated. 

“Patton! Thank you, you’re an absolute doll. I needed a tutor for Charms! Virgil, let me introduce myself -though I likely need no introduction-, I’m Roman King. It would be the greatest honor for your assistance in Charms,” Roman cocks his head and bloody  _ winks  _ suavely at Virgil. On anyone else, Virgil would deem it annoyingly fake: on Roman, it seems like the most natural thing ever. 

“I- uh, yeah. I watch your games. You’re real good- um… truly an upcoming star-“ Virgil stammers through what is likely the most horrifically embarrassing sentence ever uttered. 

“Aha! So you’re a fan, then? Delightful! Don’t go falling for me now- we have work to do!” Roman laughs boisterously. Patton looks at Virgil nervously, to which Virgil shakes it off.  _ I knew it wasn’t going to be easy. If I can just talk to him, for now, maybe things will change later. I certainly have the time.  _

“In your dreams, Princey,” Virgil snorts. Patton glances at Virgil, shocked, but Virgil waves him off. Virgil can hide his heart: he’s quite good at hiding. This will be no issue. He’s getting to spend time with Roman anyways… he can swallow his pride. He’ll outlast the other petty girls and boys who gave up after Roman didn’t notice them. Virgil’s more than them. He’s stronger, made of firmer wood than the others. 

“What days work for you for tutoring? If you want, we can do it in the Stands before your practices,” Virgil suggests. Roman’s eyes light up. 

“Yes! That’s absolutely perfect,” he takes Virgil’s hands in his excitedly, and Virgil idly thinks that this might just be the best decision of his life, “Thank you, Virgil. I’m in your debt… how do I repay you?” 

Now, if this was one of those dirty mangas Virgil read once to ‘research the art style’, he’d wink and use some innuendos to tell Roman exactly how he could repay him. But it’s not. And Virgil’s much too nervous to try any kind of move like that. After a speechless moment, he settles on:

“Ah… sure I’ll think of something,” he says lamely. Roman nods sagely. 

“Let me know! Either way, I think I have to go rein in Remus again- he’s attempting to pour belch powder over the entirety of the snack bar. I’ll see you Friday, okay?” 

“Sounds good. You bring all the textbooks that you want to review,” Virgil sighs. Roman shoots him a thumbs up and a smile. 

The second he disappears, Virgil deflates in on himself. Patton pats him on the shoulder. 

“That was… not great,” 

“It’s cool. I’ll sort my own shit out,” Virgil runs a hand through his hair. The consensus he reaches is that any alone time with Roman is positive, and if he never gets to date him it would be sucky but not the worst thing ever. Virgil’s gotten so far: it’s progress. 

“And I’m commentating for Logan on Friday too! I’m so excited I could burst!!” Patton squeals happily, a move that would have once made him cringe and shirk away, but instead prompts a small tug of the lips. 

“Virgil!” Logan calls out to him from the other side of the field. Virgil looks over and waves with a rare smile and looks away. 

What he doesn’t notice, despite being the perceptive person he is, how Logan flushes in the face and carries a mirror smile for the rest of the evening. 

And even more, what no one at the party, not a single soul notices: the new Slytherin seeker watching all with mild amusement… taking in all of the new bonds that form and the relationships that blossom. He can see it all, just as clear as if it were in writing. No one pays him any mind as he chuckles from his spot on the Courtyard pillars.  _ This will be fun to watch _ … 

“Hey, Dee-Dee, whatcha doing all by your lonesome over here? You want some  _ com-pan-y _ ?” Remus comes out of nowhere, dancing his fingers up his arms. 

“I’m going to have to take a raincheck on that one, love,” Janus sighs, “And frankly, we’ve established that ‘Deceit’ is a cruel and outdated nickname, yes? That’s a remnant of a malicious childhood and even more vicious children,” 

“Yeeeeaaaaah, I knoooooow, but it’s so fun!! Who else can I call Double-D? You know, I gave you that nickname because-”

“Because snakes have two dicks. Yes, I know. You tell me that  _ delicious  _ little tidbit each and every day, Remus,” 

“Well, yeah,  _ maybe _ , but either way! What are you doing, all here by yourself?” 

“It seems that there are some new developments happening in our favorite little community of friends,” Janus smiles. 

“Like what?” Remus asks, his morbid curiosity piqued, bumping his head against Janus’s. Janus, to his credit, does not balk whatsoever and rather brushes Remus’s hair back comfortably. His fingers go from the front of his scalp to the back: oddly enough, though it appears unkempt, Remus’s hair is actually maintained to a somewhat hygienic standard. Well, as long as Remus’s pet vermin isn’t nesting in it. To pet his hair is a familiar gesture for the both of them- calming Remus’s hyperactivity while helping to hone Janus’s focus. It’s been a hallmark of their relationship since Year One. 

“You’ll see, dearest Remus. You’ll see. Things, I feel, are about to get quite messy,” Janus smiles excitedly, “And we might just have to be the one cleaning up the messes instead of starting them.” 

“Aww, but that’s no fun! What am I going to do with all those Dungbombs? Peeves will be so disappointed,” Remus pouts up at Janus. Remus has always been quite the prankster: constant trips to Zonko’s, teaming up with Peeves for maximum mischief, going even as far as reading Year 5 textbooks to learn new fun spells. Janus has instead been the voice of reason, matching cunning to his pure madness. They balance each other beautifully, keeping each other afloat because no one else will. 

“Don’t worry, my friend. You’ll still get to do all your fun little pranks and more,” Janus chuckles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments questions concerns!


	4. Tying the Knots (Pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Virgil's tutoring session, what you thought it was and what you didn't think.

Friday afternoon comes all too quickly. Virgil is not ready. Well, mentally, he knows all of the charms that Flitwick has taught by heart. He’s quite good at them, and that shouldn’t be any issue.  _ Emotionally _ , though, it's a completely different story. What if he screws up and tells Roman about his crush? What if he makes Roman think he hates him? His mind goes down the “what-if” rabbit hole perpetually on the way to the stands. At this point, more than an hour before the Friendly, there’s not a whole lot of people here. Patton and Logan go over the move books in his commentary tower; a few students practice on the field. Roman’s waiting for him in the stands, and waves him over when he sees. 

The walk up the stairs is a torturous one.  _ This could either be my salvation or my destruction,  _ Virgil thinks to himself drily. 

“Virgil! Virgil! Hey! I’m so ready for this session! I mean, not ready, I’m terrible at these Charms but also super ready!” Roman shouts as Virgil finally makes it to his level. 

“I’m glad you’re ready, because I’m not going easy on you just cuz you’re the star chaser, Princey,” Virgil rebuts.  _ Not bad, not bad. _

“‘Princey’? How clever! Because my last name is King or because I’m the prince of this school?” Roman makes a dramatic gesture with his hands. Virgil groans. 

“Because you’re a royal pain,” he grumbles. He then plops down next to Roman. It’s the weekend, and he doesn’t have to wear his uniform, so he’s donned his classic black and purple hoodie. 

“Haha! Fantastic quip, you stormcloud!” Roman chuckles, “Now, are you proficient at the Banishing Charm?” 

“Depulso? Yeah, easy peasy. Did you bring something we can practice on? A dummy or a pot or something?” 

“I… uh…” Roman clearly did not think this all through. Virgil sighs, looking around, until he notices a large bucket in the commentator box. Pointing his wand at it, Virgil says clearly: 

“Accio bucket.” the bucket launches into his hand. Virgil, internally, is glad that it is such an impressive show of practiced magic, though externally retains a bemused expression as he presents the bucket. Roman’s eyes are as big as platters. Virgil smirks. 

“HI VIRGIL! HI ROMAN! ME AND LOGAN ARE LEARNING STRATEGY!” Patton yells from the commentator booth across the way. Roman tears his eyes away from Virgil to return Patton’s animated wave. Virgil gives them a two fingered salute. Logan waves slightly. 

“THAT WAS A REALLY GOOD ACCIO, VIRGIL!” Patton compliments, still shouting, from his booth. Virgil shoots him a dry thumbs up, thankful that Patton’s wand wasn’t in his hand to cause him flying over.

“Truly, you are quite good at charms. How did you get so fantastically good?” Roman smiles, a heartbreaker smile, that only enunciates the golden boy persona. Virgil blushes slightly: he hopes Roman doesn’t notice. 

“Well, Logan’s really good at all of it, so I asked him when I couldn’t figure something in particular. I guess I’m just naturally good at it,” Virgil shrugs nonchalantly. Roman hums. 

“I bet you’re good at everything. Any good at flying?” Roman purrs. Virgil is instantly flustered: so of course, he responds with the only thing he knows well... coldness. He gives him a dark look.

“Hey... maybe we could go flying sometime. I’ll show you some great places-” 

“Shouldn’t we get to work?” 

Roman’s avoiding tutoring, Virgil figures. He’s making excuses to avoid practicing charms. Maybe his flirtatious banter works on everyone else (and Virgil, if he’s being honest), but Virgil is tough.

“How did you and Pat become friends? I’ve never seen you two together. Are you friends with Deceit?” Roman changes the conversation in an instant. Virgil blinks, swallows nervously. 

“What?” 

“Patton is friends with Deceit and Remus. Did he not tell you? I don’t approve, but it’s his life he’s squandering hanging out with a snakey boy, so his choice. Wait, are you friends with them too?” 

“Uh, no. We’ve err... met, but they are kinda extremely counterintuitive to my anxiety. For a few reasons.”

“Aww, you dark little marshmallow! You have anxiety?” Virgil’s anger flares immediately. Usually he wouldn’t be spilling all of his personal information to any person, let alone his crush, but it’s impossible to hold back when he says it like that. Mental health is no joke. You can’t heal it with a Wiggenweld potion or anything: it has to be taken seriously. Virgil points his finger in Roman’s face. 

“It’s a real issue, jerk. Makes my life hard often, not a joke. Panic attacks are terrifying, and living in constant fear of them is no walk in the park either. Even if I want to be friends with them, just knowing that Remus might prank me at any moment is a surefire way to send me into panic attack mode,” Virgil reprimands. He then sets the bucket in front of him. “Cast depulso.” 

“I realize that was insensitive, I must apologize-” 

“Not the first person who’s teased me- and you won’t be the last. So do me a favor and cast depulso,” Roman bites his lip, a gesture too improper to be deliberate but precious nonetheless, and attempts the spell. 

Patton did not say that he was this bad. Roman treats the wand like it’s a sword, waving it in no particular fashion, and pronounces it ‘deep-ilso’ so not only does the spell not work but rather it causes some strange mold to grow over the pot. Roman flushes in embarrassment. 

“Wow… you are  _ really  _ bad at Charms. Do you pay attention to class  _ at all _ ?” 

“Hey! I miss a lot of classes because of practices! They happen right after, and sometimes I have to leave early! It’s not like it’s going to matter anyway, if I’m going to go into Quidditch right after Hogwarts,” Roman brushes it off easily, the insult rolling off him like water.

“Still, it’s good to know. What if some crazed fan comes up and tries to attack you? This spell could save your life,” 

“Ha, that’s true! Tell me what to change then, my best tutor,” Roman holds his hands open for Virgil to instruct. 

“Well, you have to make a half circle motion and then flick, not this wavey all around bullshit. That’s some Year One stuff, you’re Roman King, you’re better than that. And it’s pronounced Dee-pulse-ie-oh, not deep-lipso. Watch,” 

And, like a little miracle, Roman’s eyes are attentively on Virgil’s form. A thing that he’d never thought could happen…  _ the  _ Roman King is watching Virgil demonstrate how to use the banishing charm. It’s almost enough to make him mess up: but now, can’t have that. The bucket goes shooting away, and Virgil has to accio it back. They spend a little while learning Depulso, and when Roman finally gets it down perfectly he gives Virgil an angelic smile.

_ Be still, my heart _ . 

“I did it! Look, I did it! Virgil, did you see?” Roman says excitedly. If he pays attention to Roman’s simply adorable bubbly attitude about getting it right any longer, he might do something he regrets. 

“I did, you did well! Now, onto the next,” Virgil quickly segways, standing up. “Can you do finite incantatem?” 

“Uh… maybe?” 

“Oh perfect. I can practice my jinxes, and you can try and block them,” Virgil gives Roman a shrewd glance. 

“Do you really have to-” 

“ _ Flipendo- _ ”

“ _ Expillarmus! _ ” Roman shouts, the spell knocking his wand out of his hand and leaving it to zoom out of his hand and clatter onto the stands. Virgil glares as he picks up his wand. Roman looks sheepish. 

“Well, you cast a mean Expillarmus,” 

“Yeah, I know- lumos, expelliarmus, and vermillion, those are my best spells,” Roman smiles brightly. 

“Two of those are First Year spells,” Virgil points out. 

“Well- erm… uh… I got signed up for quidditch my First Year. Didn’t pay attention much: it’s hard for me anyway,” Roman scratches his neck nervously, “Can we try it again? I swear I’ll do the right spell this time if you do a nicer spell. Like Rictusempra, or something,” 

“You want me to use the tickling spell on you? Alright, you asked for it. Ready your wand,” Virgil stands in position: Roman breathes deeply. 

“ _ Rictusempra! _ ” Virgil casts. 

“ _ Finite Incantam-  _ ooh! That tickles!!” Roman giggles, laughing about as he is tickled by the spell. Virgil has to mask a snort at Roman hysterical on the ground. “Stop the spell- ha- stop it, Virgil!” 

“Aww, you look so sweet and helpless! I might just leave you like this for a while, hmm,” Virgil hums, resting his head on his hand. Roman squirms around on the wood floor, attempting to cast a glare at Virgil, broken by his incessant laughter at being tickled by magic. It really is quite endearing. After another minute of Roman cackling, Virgil lifts the spell. 

“You really needed to see me writhe for that long? You must hate me,” Roman glares at Virgil. He shrugs, though his heart pumps painfully. 

“Nope. Just have an appreciation for entertainment,” Virgil smirks.  _ I really, really, don’t hate you.  _

_ Please don’t be a Legilimens,  _ is the afterthought. 

“Humph. Can we try again? I think I’ll do better this time, knowing that there is something at stake,” 

“What’s at stake then?”

“Not being made a fool by you, you villain!” 

“Ha, alright,” Virgil shakes his head, “And stop wielding your wand like a sword. It’s not. It’s a wand. If you want a sword, you should be training with Sir Cadogan,” Virgil crosses his arms. Roman gasps in surprise. 

“That loud-mouthed painting can get me a sword?! I want a katana! Ooh, or a long elegant rapier! I could be elegant, right Virgil??” 

“Suuure you could, Princey,” Virgil playfully rolls his eyes yet again. 

“No, I’m serious! If there is ever a threat coming, I’ll protect you with a mighty weapon of the likes of which the world has never seen!” 

“Come on, Godric Gryffindor, let’s try the spell again,” 

“Fine, alright,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments questions concerns!


	5. Tying the Knots (Pt 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one, loves!

Meanwhile, Patton watches longingly at Virgil and Roman laughing and practicing together. His meeting with Logan to learn the ropes on the commentary thing is not going how he envisioned it in his head. It is the opposite of what he’d thought would be happening! 

It’s literally just Logan droning on and on about famous Quidditch strategies and rules. Nothing fun or romantic or even at  _ the very least  _ conversational! When he tried to start up something, Logan shot him down so quickly that if he wasn’t infatuated with him it would have made him upset. 

“Uh, Logan, can we take a break? I’m feeling a little winded from all this Quidditch talk. But I’ll be able to tell the difference from a bump and a foul from a mile away!” 

“Satisfactory. Though I would prefer to get through all of this content before the game, I understand if you do not possess the stamina to do so,” Logan rests the book he’s been holding for the past few minutes on the bench and wordlessly passes Patton a water bottle. 

“Well,” Patton says after a sip, “I thought maybe we could get to know each other better! It would… umm…” Patton scrambled for a good reason to talk to Logan about something not Quidditch, and settles on, “it would improve our dynamic?” 

“That’s true… hmm. I was born in…” Logan launches into a monologue of his entire life. His parents who work in the Ministry, his hometown, Virgil, learning in primary school, Virgil, finding his passion in commentary, getting his Hogwarts letter, oh hey there’s Virgil, and so on.  _ There’s a lot of Virgil… they must be great friends!  _

But the more Patton thinks on it, the more he listens and watches… his thoughts change. 

Does he have a crush on Virgil? 

Patton’s heart sinks. Logan likes his best friend, and while that is the case, he’s never going to open his heart up to Patton. 

_ Well, Padre, never say never. You’ll wear down on him eventually! And Virgil doesn’t see him the same way! He’ll give up eventually, and jump into your open arms.  _

Patton bites his lip. He’ll keep it to himself for now. The fact that it’s obvious, to someone who’s watched Logan for quite a while now, that his ‘emotionless’ demeanor changes quite radically to someone who is positively smitten when encountering Virgil. His childhood best friend. 

Patton will never be that. 

“Patton? Are you okay?” Logan has placed a hand on Patton’s shoulder. He plasters on a bright smile, places his own hand over Logan’s (he blinks rapidly). 

“Yeah, I’m fine, thanks for asking!” 

“ _ Falsehood.  _ I can tell there is something amiss.” 

“Why do you even care though?” Patton whispers. Logan opens his mouth, closes it. 

“I… I’d like to consider you as a friend. We would be interacting multiple days a week… it would be shameful if I spoke with you as such but dubbed you simply an acquaintance. I assume that is a mutual understanding?” 

“Yeah! I’d love to be friends with you, Logan,” 

“Ah. Lovely,” Logan smiles, blushes slightly, before returning to droning on about Quidditch albeit with a small smile tugging at his lips. Patton rests his chin in his hand, hiding his grin. Logan pretending to be focused on work while being absolutely tickled pink at making a friend, that is. 

_ There might just be hope for me yet.  _


	6. Thread the Needle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, just realized I never posted this on here! Apologies.

After the match, after Patton’s ‘surprisingly decent’ cheery commentary, after a few new drawings in Virgil’s sketchbook, after Roman is yet again the hero of the game, after Logan leaves to finish his essay for Transfigurations, Patton and Virgil meet up on the way back to the dorms. 

“Hey Virge! How was it? A totally fairytale?” Patton grins goofily, nudging him. 

“Well, I made him laugh and he promised me that if a dragon came after me he’d slay it with a katana, so a success, I guess? What about you, you seem ecstatic,” Virgil chuckles. Patton does look over the moon, a nice colouring to his cheeks. He giggles.

“That obvious?” 

“You really wear your heart on your sleeve, Pat,” Virgil shakes his head teasingly, “But come on, spill,” 

“Well, we talked!! For a few hours! And he taught me all the techniques!” 

“Uh… yay?” Is Virgil supposed to be excited about that? It just sounds dull. 

“Yeah!! We never talked in class! Actually, he’d kinda just be cold to me most of the time,” Patton laughs awkwardly. 

“You  _ like  _ the guy who was cold to you? Like, it’s Logan and he’s actually nice, but  _ seriously _ ?” 

“Well, he helped me and stuff- hey, we don’t need to talk about how he  _ used  _ to be okay? Now he’s so nice! He smiled! Logan has a really pretty smile!! And  _ I  _ made him smile! How great is that??” 

Patton’s so excited about it that Virgil can’t help but be happy for him. The mans like a Cheering Charm personified. 

“That’s pretty awesome, Pat,” Virgil sighs happily. 

“Patton, fancy seeing you here,” a voice says, silky and with the slightest hint of an accent reminiscent of money. Virgil blinks: a slim figure in a bowler hat has appeared by Patton’s side. As he turns his face, Virgil can take account of the scaled side of his features. His muscles tense. 

_ Deceit.  _

He’s about to tell him off, to stop pestering his friend when-

“Janus! Oh, it’s been too long!! I missed you!!” Patton squeals, wrapping his arms around Janus’s shoulders in an overexcited hug. 

“I as well, darling,” Janus returns the hug contently. 

Virgil’s face scrunches.  _ Darling?  _

“Wait, Janus do you know Virgil? He’s the one helping me with Logan- remember my letters?” Patton gestures towards him actively, Virgil shrinking in his hood like a turtle. 

“Oh?” Janus casts a teasing cocksure glance at Virgil. If it was just Janus and Virgil, Virgil would tell him off, tell him to leave him alone.

But it’s not. Patton is there, smiling brightly at the idea of his two friends meeting. 

“Hello, De- Janus. Nice to… uh, meet you,” 

“Ah, likewise. So you’re the little matchmaker setting up my Patton here?” 

“I… uh, yeah- well, it’s a mutual situation we’ve got going on-” Virgil stammers his way through the sentence.  _ Where’s Remus, you wanker, where is he when is he going to throw a fanged frisbee at my head I know he’s here somewhere- jesus, what are you up to, Janus, just leave me alone I swear to god- please dear god just leave me the fuck alone- _

“How quaint. Are you enjoying yourself, Patton? Logan and Virgil treating you the way you deserve to be treated, darling?” 

“Yup! All good on my side! What about you, Jan-Jan?” Patton’s face is so bright and joyous that Virgil momentarily ignores the face that he just called  _ Deceit Jan-Jan _ . 

Should he be laughing or screaming or running?  _ I am so confused.  _

“Fine myself. I made seeker this year,” 

“It’s about time! You’re so good at Quidditch! You and Remus both. Tell him I say hello, by the way,” Patton cheerfully exclaims. 

“Certainly,” Janus assures him. Patton smiles brightly at him. 

“Are we still on to go to Three Broomsticks tomorrow?” 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way, darling Patton,” Janus brushes some hair out of his eyes, his one snake pupil dilating in the light. It’s terrifying to Virgil, but Patton doesn’t balk at all. “Do you mind if I speak with Virgil for a second? It will only take a moment,” 

“Don’t frighten him too much! I’ll see you later Virge! I had a great day,” Patton is completely clueless to the fact that Virgil does not want to be left alone, and trots off towards the Hufflepuff Dormitory. Virgil braces his hands on his hips and glares at Janus. 

Janus is a slight bit taller than Virgil, especially with his chronic slouching, and makes a pfft sound. 

“Oh, little stormcloud, not happy to see me? I see the raccoon eyes haven’t changed one bit. Nice to see that some things never change,” 

“What do you want,  _ Deceit,”  _ Virgil hisses. Janus clasps a hand to his chest in mock horror. 

“How rude of you to use that hurtful nickname! You know my name, why not use it?” 

“Because you’re a bastard and I don’t want to talk to you,” Virgil bites. Janus smirks. 

“I just wanted a chat- Never suspected you were friends with Patton. Are you going to try and convince him to stop seeing me? That seems like the underhanded move you’d try, hmm?” 

“No, Pat can take care of himself. He’ll figure out that you’re too much to deal with on his own,” Virgil starts to walk away. Janus catches up to him easily, snake eye winking as he takes long strides serpentine.

“How quaint. You know, I never went out of my way to lie to you- it just happened that way. The way I see it, I was protecting you from my family,” Janus muses, running his gloved hands up Virgil’s arm. He shivers unpleasantly. 

“Well, I always thought that eye of yours fucked up your vision,” Virgil grumbles, shaking off the hand. Janus shrugs. 

“Either way, I’ve noticed something quite peculiar about you,” 

“Uh huh,” Virgil glances around: they’re in an open field: it doesn’t look like Remus is here at all. Janus isn’t good for him either: too many bad memories there, but it’s better than both of them for sure. 

“Does my little anxiety ridden plum have a crush on the charismatic Gryffindor chaser?” Janus purrs. Virgil stops in his tracks and looks at him with wide eyes. 

“Why the fuck would you say that?” 

“Multiple reasons. Mostly because I saw you and Patton at the party, I must admit,” Janus chuckles, taking his hat off to push his hair back.

“You  _ asshole _ . You were spying on me??” Virgil grabs his forearm. 

“Haha, you wish. No, I was going to greet Patton. Even if I have no longer any ties with you, I still have  _ friends _ , Virgil. You were not the end of me. Even if I was for you,” Janus raises his eyebrows and sighs, “And all I wanted to do was offer my assistance in doing something that will please Roman.” 

“Yeah- yeah right, like you would know what he likes, you- you scaly prick,” Virgil stutters. As always, Janus has been trained in how to filet his victims with only sharp words. And, he hit him where it hurt. 

The history they had. Virgil pushes it to the back of his mind: that belongs in his nightmares, not in the shining sun of Hogwarts. 

“No, no- consider this a peace offering. I heard from Remus, don’t worry he’s not here, that Roman  _ loves  _ muggle musicals and general music. He’s obsessed with the brand ‘Disney’. Are you familiar?” 

“Uh- yeah, watched a few movies, but… why are you telling me this? There’s got to be something you want from me,” Virgil narrows his eyes darkly. Janus taps his chin, mock thinking, and then shakes his head with a friendly smile. 

“Out of the kindness of my heart, I presume,” 

“You don’t have a heart,” Virgil grumbles. That’s a harsh insult, even for him, but Janus takes it in stride. Just like always, he’s heard worse. Probably from his own parents, even. 

“Ah, I knew there was something wrong with my chest. I am cold blooded and all that,” he laughs. They stop in front of the door to the inside of Hogwarts. “This is where I leave you, I’m afraid. Glorious chat as always, dear,” 

“Shut up,” Virgil snaps, going ahead to enter the door. His hand rests on the wood for a moment. “But… thanks. For telling me about Roman. You better not be lying and manipulating like fuckin  _ usual _ , or I’ll…” Janus shrugs, scoffing.

“I can’t imagine you could do anything to hurt me at this point. Nothing to use as blackmail, sorry to disappoint-” 

“I’ll tell Patton. About… about everything that happened. The whole thing,” 

“You  _ wouldn’t.  _ He doesn’t know, he doesn’t need to know- he’s so innocent, you wouldn’t drag him into this. Even you are not that cruel,” Janus has sunk his hands into Virgil’s shoulder, his lighthearted words growing immensely serious. Virgil shrugs his hand off. 

“We’ll see,” and with that, Virgil stalks off inside to go wait to do his homework in the library with Logan, leaving Janus looking at him in what could be determination or hate. They seem to blend together for Janus. 

_ But in all honesty _ , Virgil thinks to himself,  _ I’ll never tell anyone about the horrors I saw with that horrible boy.  _

_ Death Eaters are more frightening than anything I’ve ever seen.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments questions concerns!


	7. Chapter 7

Remus bounds over to the agreed meeting spot, under their normal tree in the courtyard, to see Janus and tell him how good he did! No biting, or hitting, or even jinxing! He had said to himself when he realized who Roman was with: _This guy. This is the guy that Pattoncake likes. And Jan-Jan said don’t play around with this Logan guy because it would make Patton sad. I have to make sure that everything works all good._ Remus had reminded himself internally, recalling Janus’s stern instructions. He did so good! Followed everything Janus told him. 

Janus will be proud, he’ll pet his head affectionately and maybe… snuggle? Remus likes it when that happens: it makes him feel all warm and tingly inside, cared for in a way he hasn’t felt since he was little. 

But it usually only happens when Dee’s in a good mood, and that depends on what went on with Virgil… and that punk could throw everything upside down without even knowing. It’s fucking annoying, if anything- they used to be friends or something, and Dee really liked him but something happened and now it’s all mucked up and Remus was left with the pieces. 

That’s okay though. Remus has always been broken too. 

Janus looks like he’s been waiting a while. Remus waves wildly, bouncing over to him. 

“Dee, Dee- I did what you asked me to do! I did it just like you said!” Remus smiles widely, his sharp teeth glimmering in the slowly fading sunlight. Janus smiles appreciatively, the skin pulling on his serpent side. He easily climbs into the trees, his body lean but athletic, and gestures for Remus to come nestle beside him in his usual spot. 

“Come on up, love, tell me all about it. Up,” 

This, this… this is his reward, his treat, his guilty pleasure. Remus jumps there just as easily and curls by him. Janus buries a gloved hand into his overgrown hair (Remus doesn’t cut it whatsoever during the entire school year to get it shaggy, only maintaining his signature white streak to separate himself surely from his twin) and rubs his scalp. Remus shakes in delight: something about it has always felt so fucking good he can’t help it. And he knows Jan likes it too, which is maybe the best part. 

“So, tell me exactly what happened. I need accuracy, so no tangents either,” Janus firmly instructs. Remus works at a chapped lip, thinking deeply. 

“Whelp, I appeared very villainously just like you said, I even used one of my dungbombs instead of the spell you taught-“ 

“How woefully unexciting. You were so wonderful at it!” Janus coos sarcastically. Remus can’t tell if he’s lying or not: sure, the spell worked, but as with all of his magic, it came out wonky and odd and like sulfur not at all the glamorous mist that Janus used to make an entrance like a goddamn supermodel. 

“Hey, fuck you- but anywho, I did that, and Logan and Roman were together, just like you said, and I poked em,” 

“Rattled them? Planted the seed in your brother’s mind about Virgil?” Janus insures. Remus’s jaw works. _Always Virgil, Virgil Virgil Virgil._

“Yeah, yeah, I did it. Teased him with it, teased both of em’- did a very clever thing with Roman’s hero complex,” Remus pouts, poking his finger into Janus’s stomach. 

“Hah, really? Care to elaborate,” 

“Told ‘im that I was stalking around Virgil. He already thinks I’m a creep and I guess that made it believable,” Remus chuckles a little crazy laugh, rubbing at his eyes. Janus tuts. 

“Oh, sweet love. Thank you for doing that for me, I appreciate it,” he coos. Remus feels his cheeks warm: he dissuades it with thoughts of unicorn porn and severed hands and eating beard hair. 

“Not like I was giving up much,” he grumbles to himself. Janus pinches his cheek. “Fuck! Hey, dickweed, that fucking hurt!” Remus growls. 

“Down, boy. What’s really bothering you? I’m not a knave, you know- I can see right through you,” Janus purrs. Haha, you’d like that. Bullshit time, I guess. 

“Dee-Dee, Roman was so _meaaaan_ \- you know what he said to me?” 

“What, love?” 

“He said that I should stay outside with all the other wild animals and that I’ll fail out of school and go be in a ditch anyway and that I _definitely_ got a bigger dick-” Remus is poking at Janus’s chest more rapidly now, his movements more tic-like than intentional. Janus gently, like a feather, catches his hand in his and slowly cups it in his. His hand is still twitching, but it soothes. 

“That last part wasn’t true, was it?” Janus’s hands are in gloves. Remus doesn’t like gloves, like canary paint in a mental hospital, but he refuses to take them off. Doesn’t really like his ‘deformities’, and has only let Remus see a few times. He thought it was hot as hell, and told him as such, but Janus hadn’t believed him. So he can only really hold his hands through the gloves, and risking losing the hand-holding over the gloves would be idiotic. 

“Well, it is true but no, he refuses to admit it,” Remus jokes. Janus chuckles at it, then his expression turns caring. 

“I’m sorry Roman said that to you. He loves to play hero, so you’re only a villain to you. You don’t deserve it, okay? Do not listen to him,” 

“Well, what do you think of me, then?” 

“I think you’re wonderful, love. You’re wonderful,” 

Remus smiles. It makes his heart flutter, not in the way that it does after he eats too much or guzzles sweets at Honeydukes either. The sensational way that Janus incites is unique. 

“But that’s not the reason you’re upset,” Janus hisses into his ear. Remus gulps, turning to see Janus’s sharp smile. “Don’t lie to a liar, Remus. You’re better than that,” 

He forgets sometimes how scary Janus can be, with that sharp smile. Remus has one too: it’s been said that when they smile together it looks like they’re about to eat someone alive. 

“I-- I-- uh, fuck you-” 

“Weak, darling. You can do better than that: just tell me the truth. I’m your only friend, am I not?” Janus’s expression softens, “Why don’t you want to talk to me?” 

“It’s nothing, Dee. Let’s talk about something else, like the new products at Weasley’s or your plans or how many pumpkin pasties you fit when you unhinge your jaw-” 

“Rem, please. What are you so afraid of? It won’t bother me, I promise. Whatever it is, I’ve felt worse- I cannot bear not knowing something, not with you, my closest most valuable friend,” Janus is so soft, so painfully soft: it’s intentional and dramatic, it’s _acting_ , but Remus gobbles that shit up. For all he knows, Janus can actually hypnotise him with that soft cloying voice of his. 

“You mushy bitch-” he grits. 

“Mhmm, spill, you tease,” Janus hums, holding him tighter and touching his hair again. Sometimes, he really is a snake: Janus says to say something, and Remus feels forced to comply. Like his mouth opens of its own accord and tells him whatever he wants to hear. 

“I just- Dee, why do you care about Virgil so much? Why do you give a shit about the emo anymore? He’s- he’s fucking horrible to you now, and you’re still just giving him fucking handouts. He doesn’t deserve you,” Remus grumbles to Janus. 

“Oh… oh love, you-” 

“Shut up, fucking shut your trap or I’ll put my fist in it,” Remus yells. This is his only way he can defend himself, defend his emotions and himself- nonsense and violence. Janus smirks. 

“You wouldn’t,” 

“Watch me!” 

“Mhmm,” he simply lies back, pats his stomach for Remus to lean back with him. After a moment of glaring, he complies. It’s quiet: for once, Remus is not chattering endlessly… it seems as though Janus soothes him, with his hand buried in his mussied locks and the feeling of his chest rising and falling steadily. Remus is warm warm warm flowing blood, and Janus is slow, cool, so very chilled- a glass of ice water to Remus’s overheating mess of a being. The trees shake slightly in the wind, and Remus pulls in closer to Janus’s coolness. 

A shooting star runs by in the sky, and Remus can’t muffle his gasp of amazement. Janus chuckles once more. Then it’s quiet again, and Janus’s hand slowly stops it’s movements. Remus whines. 

“Darling, I still care for Virgil. Of course I do, we were just as close as me and you are now. I- I do this for him, and then we will be amicable. Then we will be able to part once more in good humor, and I can finally move on. Remus, sweet- I need to do this. I need to wrap up all the frayed ends and tie them together so I can finally be free. So they can be happy, and I can be… I can finally be me,” Janus sighs. 

“But- you are you? I don’t understand-” Remus is confused, and suddenly horrified: is everything an illusion? An act? All these things that he loves about Janus, his sharp wit and aloofness and subtle humour-

“Not with you, Remus. Not with you, of course not, but… I wish I wasn’t the villain in his fairytale, is all. This will remedy that. I can be Janus, not Deceit. I am fully confident in who I am now, but it appears my shadows greet people now before I can even shake their hands. Do you understand?” 

“Hrrum, I guess so. I guess that makes sense. But I just- aren’t you happy with what we have going on right now?” _Because I am. I love the way things are right now, and I don’t want them to change._

“Well, with you, yes. But there is more out there Remus, you must understand- you’re my most precious friend, but I would like to… have more than one,” 

Remus’s heart defleats. It’s an odd feeling, mostly because he shouldn’t feel that way? He’s Janus’s most precious friend. And yet- Janus wants more? 

He doesn’t want to be sidelined. 

It would be so easy, so easy to betray Janus and destroy his plans- Remus destroys things easily. But, looking at Janus’s small smile and feeling his hand return to movement in his hair, he knows that he won’t. 

“Let’s go through with your plans then, Double Dee,” Remus accepts. 

“Mhmm, thank you, darling,” 

“Anytime. Hey, do you know why I call you Double Dee?” 

“Because snakes have two dicks, _yes I know_ -” 

“Well, yes, but also- you’re double the person most people are. You got two sides, and that’s more than most people. You’re just- bloody hell, more,” Remus admits, with no lack of difficulty. He’s never been good at portraying feelings, nothing like Roman, but it’s worth it when Janus’s expression alights with something reminiscent of affection. Even if with a touch of humour. 

“That was… incredibly poignant of you. It’s like I don’t even know you anymore,” 

“Suck my dick,” 

“You _wish_.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to erm, reasons, and me just being unclear on where to go from here, I’ll be halting this series. We’ll see if I make more some other time. Thanks for reading up to here though!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments questions concerns!
> 
> There isn't a set time for when I'll update, but it will be relatively often.


End file.
